


Tainted love

by luxwannapop



Category: Fairytale - Fandom, GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Hate Fuck, Humiliation, Knife Play, L-Bombs, Marking, Rape, Spanking, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwannapop/pseuds/luxwannapop
Summary: Bluebeard revolves around a man of tremendous wealth and horrific reputation who also suffers from a curious and unusual disfigurement: his beard is blue. His reputation is based upon the fact that he has married several times and each of the wives has mysteriously disappeared.He orders his newest bride to not open the room of his study. When she does, she finds the corpses of his previous wives. When he discovers her betrayal... He makes good on his promise to suffer the most dreadful punishment, for his love for her, it's not quite what she expects.
Relationships: M4F - Fandom - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Tainted love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script intended for recording the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[Sound of door closing behind]

Hello sweet girl. I am home. [Kiss] I’m sorry I was gone so long this time.

Oh my dear you look anxious. Did I frighten you? I know, I’m earlier than you expected… My affairs were settled before I arrived, so my presence was no longer required. I understand the hour is late and I must look a fright with my wet attire, but my eagerness made me ignore all formalities. The moment I was given leave, I could not wait a moment longer before returning to see you, hence my haste.

Why do you not embrace your husband? Did you not miss me? I can assure you my love, it is me beneath this mess. Please, kiss me with those lips I have behen too long without.

[Kiss] Thank you, darling. My business is a tedious one, it weighs heavily on me. My thoughts of you were the only thing that brought me any peace. I could not wait to take you in my arms...

You shivered at that. Are you cold? Why is it so dark in here… Allow me, I’ll put the fire on for you. I don’t want you to catch a chill.

Don’t worry dear, I shall have you warm soon enough.

You should have covered yourself more... Though you do look absolutely radiant in that nightgown. [Kiss] Oh how I have missed your beautiful body… These have been such lonely nights…

I could tell by the state of the rooms you had fun exploring our home. Did you invite your friends over to spend time with you?

I’m so glad. I didn’t care for you to be in want of company while I was away. I want you to feel at home here. This is your home now. Everything I own is yours. I plan to make all your dreams come true. [Kiss] Just as you have mine.

You may not yet be ready to admit your love to me… I know things have been a tad sudden, but I have loved you from afar for some time now. All the other ladies would rebuke me for my disfigurement.

I am older, my face is not as pleasing, my blue beard is disconcerting… Your friends did not appreciate me, nor did your handsome sister, but you sweet girl, you saw past my appearance. You saw me as civil and you even admitted pleasing. You’ve no idea what those words did to my heart.

The way you danced with me without a care, your scent like the lilies I know you adore, mesmerizing... The way you gaze lingered hungrily on my lips, the way you swayed and clutched onto my arms, looking at me with that eager adoration. I thought I would never expose myself again to such delights until I met you.

All I wanted was to make you my little princess then. [Kiss]

I can see the colour returning to your body, but you’re still chilled. You sweat so… Are you nervous dear?

I know it has been a while. Perhaps you need my touch to soothe you? I may be tired but the sight of you awakens my arousal. I will not be able to resist keeping my hands off you… I will make you sing my sweet. As you know, I am a generous lover. And you deserve all of my attention tonight… You have been a good girl, haven’t you?

My very special girl… Oh, how I hunger for you. [Kiss] Take off that gown. Now.

Good girl. Oh, such gooseflesh. Here let me knead those beautiful breasts to warm them.

That’s it, oh how I missed this… The way you arch beneath my press…

Come, lay back on the bed. You are so lovely. I need to take you. My desire is too great. I may be quick at first, but I promise I will please you...

Such delicious shudders as I run the bristles of my beard along those tender nipples… Yet you seem so subdued my sweet, that moan was much too soft… You need not hold back with me. I love all your sounds...

I want to feel you melt beneath me. [Passionate kiss]

[Pause] Darling, tell me, where are the keys?

The keys, the ones I gave you before I left. Where are they?

Do *not* try to distract me. I didn’t give you leave to get up. Answer me now. Where are the keys? I do not see them on your person... Nor do I see them in the room.

Atop the pianoforte... Why would they be there?

Go. Fetch them.

I did not tell you to get dressed. I told you to fetch them. Bring them here now.

I don’t care about the servants seeing you. Bring. Them. To. Me.

No, it won't wait. Go!

[Pause] That's better. Give them here. [Jingling sound] Where is the gold key?

The only one I told you not to use. Where is it?

You lost it… Now I know you’re lying to me, sweetheart. You mask your emotions as poorly as you deflect my questions. Give me your wrist. Just as I suspected; your pulse is racing. Let’s try that again my dear, where is the key to my study? The one key that opens to the only room I told you specifically not to enter under any circumstances?

Answer me.

[sounds of struggle] If my words will not hold you, perhaps my fist in your hair will!

Last chance darling. You have a strike against you for stalling for so long. Another for making me repeat myself. You do *not* want a third.

I do not tolerate disobedience. Do not disappoint me more than you already have.

Under the pillow? Why would it be here...

Tell me, my dear… How came this blood upon the key?

Oh you do not know? But I know well enough. You disobeyed me. You opened my study! Very well, madam: since you are so mighty fond of that room, you shall be sure to take your place among the ladies you saw there.

Get off your knees. Your pleas will not sway me. Your words are meaningless. They are as untrue and insincere as your tears right now. You lied to me, and worse you tried to hide this from me.

You are nothing but a child, upset because she was caught, but not at all repentant for her crime. You have proven that you cannot be trusted.

Get up. Follow me, or I will drag you there myself and you can arrive as bloodied as you’ve left this key.

I see you need an incentive. What a disappointment. A sound kick to that backside should do. [Kick noise]

Oh, did that hurt? Stop whining. You have no idea what pain is wench, but you will. Keep moving. Every delay will be another sound pat to that side you’re clutching.

[Footsteps optional]

I gave you leave to go through every room in this house… I told you, everything you saw through these halls was yours. The jewels, the money, my bonds, everything these doors revealed under your command. I was sure it would be enough to keep even someone as simple as you occupied. To entertain you like the child you are. I have never been selfish when it comes to you.

All I had was a single request. “This door, my dear, you must not enter, nor even put the key into the lock, for all the world.”

I stupidly added that if you truly cared for me as you so claimed on our wedding day, you would obey me in this…

Silence! [Slap] I will not tolerate any more of your lies.

Why am I doing this? You think it is because you know my secret? I suppose that yes, all spouses have a secret to keep. We are allotted that, are we not? Can you truly say you have been honest with me at every moment of this courtship? Every kiss, every look. You are a terrible actress my dear. You cannot feign utter surrender. No, I never expected you to be honest with me in everything… But I thought we could try for some confidence.

That is why I confided in you to guard my secret. To guard what was most precious to me… It was more than a door… It was my heart.

This was a test, my dear. A test in obedience which you have failed. You disobeyed my direct order as your lord. You have betrayed your husband.

Do you have any idea how prized trust is? Can your pretty little head even contemplate it? To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved. It is the rarest of treasures, one that once lost can never be regained. Trust is the fruit of a relationship in which you know you are loved…

You were loved. There are no limits I would not have stretched. I have given you everything I have, and I would have given you more than your frivolous imagination could possibly fathom; you need but have asked…

But you disobeyed me and *that* dearest is all the reason I need to punish you.

[Unlock door sound] Now get in before I push you in. Go and greet your predecessors… Welcome to my Bloody Chamber. A bit too obvious a name I know, but you know what they say, no use crying over spilled blood.

My dearest wives... Their beauty does pale before yours… They were not quite as subtle in their deceit. I knew they were cruel. They wanted me only for my money, my power, to escape their circumstances… But I was lonely and in love...

They wooed me more than I ever did them, approached me with promises of unspoken passions, allowing the insatiable beast that resides in every man to be unleashed. Used me and let me use them. All ended up being nothing more than ungrateful chicanerous sluts.

A few even tried to kill me. One poison, the other in my sleep, oh such pitiful deaths they gave… Absolutely pathetic. You would think fighting for your life would inspire a bit more creativity.

I honestly thought this time it would be different. I thought I had finally found someone who understood me, who could truly learn to care for me as more than a stepping stool for their ambitions.

I thought you were clever… But you are as injudicious regarding your actions as you are with my feelings.

You know what your problem is little girl? You’ve been spoiled. Not entirely your fault, you’ve been deceived half your life, made to believe all your by your little storybooks that Prince Charming is going to sweep you off your feet and that somehow entitles you to a happily ever after. You got lucky, and when offered it, all you had to do was follow one simple rule, obedience, a reasonable enough request to give back what your Prince had given you so generously… But it was too much for you and you preferred to toss it all away.

You are devastatingly beautiful, but you are also just a careless, disrespectful, unfaithful little whore, just like them.

[Laughs] I don’t have to do this? When we married, it meant more than just you coming here and leaving everything behind. It meant that I own you darling. Body, mind, and spirit.

Here I am judge, jury, and executioner. It is a husband’s prerogative to punish and correct his bride when she is in the wrong, even if your simple-minded brian cannot yet understand why I *must* do this.

I have love in me, the likes of which you can scarcely imagine, and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I *will* indulge the other.

Oh come now sweetheart, look up. Perhaps I’ve been too harsh. You were right, it was rude of me to not introduce you earlier. Look at them. I know, it must be quite unsettling to see so much dust everywhere… I haven’t visited here in so long, I’d quite forgotten to spruce up the place. Perhaps it needed a woman’s touch? What do you think?

My dearest brides, living paintings, strung up for my pleasure… As you soon will be.

[Laughs as she begins to run] Running is futile my dear... There’s nowhere you can go… Nowhere to hide.

All you’re doing is making a bloody mess everywhere…

Whom are you calling to darling? The housekeeper? The valet? The laundress perhaps?

Oh, you don’t know yet, do you?

You need not concern yourself with the staff. I have given them all a day's holiday, to celebrate my return. They’ve all left for the mainland. We shall have absolute privacy for our last rites, so you can scream all you want dearest. No one will hear you.

Oh, don’t cry. Come here. [Kiss] Don’t worry pet. I’ll give you something to really cry about soon enough.

[Groans because she struck him] You truly are more of a simpleton than I thought if you are stupid enough to strike me.

Uh uh, you’re not going anywhere. Give me those wrists. Oh, that fire in your eyes, that anger, that bite. Such exquisite beauty. So lovely the way you pant and perspire with such rage. Let me lick that sweet neck.

[Pained as she bit you] Fuck! You bit my ear. You bitch. [Slap]

Come. Oh we are eager aren’t we, already kneeling again… I did warn you I would drag you by your knees if you did not obey me…

That’s it, here we are. Get up. [Slap]

Oh no, facing the wall as you were. I can’t trust your mouth yet. As since I cannot trust you to behave, I’ll just have to chain these wrists to the wall. [Click noise]

There we are.

Much better. Now sweetheart, since you wish to act like a wayward child, I will treat you as such. I think my belt will do nicely. Now feet out, stretch your legs, back straight, head up. Position yourself correctly and do not move, or it will be more strikes than you can count.

[Sighs] It is quite a discouraging start when you cannot follow even the simplest of commands. Get into position. [Spank kind of like a whip sound because it’s a belt]

Much better.

[whip sound 3 times]

I told you to stay still! [Slash] As you continue to defy me, I suppose you need me to be harsher.

[whip] You  
[spank] Shall  
[spank] Not  
[spank] Strike  
[spank] Your  
[spank] Lord  
[spank] Ever  
[spank] Again  
[Harder slash]

And this is for biting me. [Another Slash]

Oh, such tears. How you struggle against those chains… Another might be moved, but your weeping only inflames my blood.

Now, can I trust you to reign in that traitorous mouth? Or do you need another reminder on those reddened cheeks?

Yes, what? Use your words pet, I couldn’t hear you. Hmm you really do need a reminder. [Spank]

Such a delicious groan. That’s a good girl. I knew there had to be some sense in that head of yours.

Here I’ll unchain you from the wall. Ah, no I can’t place my faith in those hands fully quite yet, we’ll keep them cuffed for now...

Now, get on your knees.

Good. You’re learning.

You see my brides, here strung, did you notice their temples? Each with a little heart shaped stain... You didn't even question it, did you?

You see their most heinous crime was forgetting they were mine. So I had to mark them before I corrected them, as I do you with this key soaked in their blood... Right between your brows. There, a true mark of Cain.

No paint, no powder, no matter how thick or white, can mask that red mark on your forehead. You will never forget to whom you belong as long as you shall quite shortly live.

Oh, do stop blubbering. Your tears do nothing but stroke my fury.

[Pause] How about this darling. I’ll make you a deal... Please me, and I might just let you live.

It would be a shame to waste such a perfect body, knowing what a sweet little toy you can be… Persuade me to spare you. Prove how much you regret breaking your husband’s heart.

Or should I just go ahead and use this knife at once? Hmmm? And be done with these little defiances...

Good. Now, you’re going to put that smart mouth to proper use.

See how your tears in those pretty eyes have only served to stir my blood. Worship me. Take my cock between your lips.

Oh, that’s a good girl. Very good. You feel so warm and wet. That tongue is so eager...

That’s it darling, take it deeper. I know you can.

Ow! Still so disobedient. What a shame. If you're going to use teeth, I guess I'll just have to fuck your pretty little throat instead. Oh that’s better. Much better.

[Improvise to orgasm] Swallow darling. Don’t let a single drop of your efforts go to waste. Oh very good.

That was lovely dear… But not good enough… Not nearly good enough... I couldn’t feel your enthusiasm. You seemed so unimpassioned. Something was missing. That fire you showed earlier… That rage…

[Laughs] Yes exactly that look! Oh that’s cute. Oh dear but you think you can threaten me? With my own knife held so flimsily between your bound hands? You’ve never even held a blade, have you? You’re gripping it all wrong. You are in far more danger of harming yourself than you are me. Tragic really...

You’ve already earned another punishment darling, do you want to make it worse? No? Then drop it. Now.

That’s a good girl. [Tuts]

Now, since you’re so curious about my blade… I suppose I’ll just have to show you how to use it. Lay back on the floor. Yes, in the blood. Now now, I promised you I’d give you a chance to earn your life. I am nothing if not a fair Master. Your actions now are going to be the only thing that can convince me my dear… Because your mouth and spirit are sadly still too unwilling to serve.

That’s good.

Now, just relax…. Let the blade caress your skin… Pressing over that slender little neck… Feeling that cool touch across your breasts… Oh you like that, don’t you? I can tell… That little arch, and despite your fear, I can see the way your thighs glistened after that little pat of my belt... Your body betrays you, despite the hate in your eyes.

Don’t worry pet, you still look so beautiful… Even covered in blood. In fact, I think we should add yours to the mix, don’t you think... What if I were to cut just here… Along your breast…. Oh such a delightful scream. Stay still darling. It would be unwise of you to move. I know exactly where to nip so as to not break you, at least not physically, but if you move, my hand just might slip and… Well we wouldn’t want that would we?

Oh such heady wine from your tender breast. Hmmm let me taste it. [Slurping sounds] Oh, that little mix of pain with the pleasure. Isn’t it wonderful darling? Your little nipples bleed so pretty… [Sucks] Such sweet crimson nectar. You smell so divine...

What if I were to cut right here along your thigh… [Chuckles] Oh you arched at that. I guess you liked it. Oh now now, don’t move, let me taste. [Slurps] And make sure your other side doesn't feel so neglected...

Delicious. Oh, such delights I have missed… Uh, uh, give me your lips and taste yourself, darling. Let me paint them as you have mine. [Kiss] Now give me those hips.

What a sight you make my canvas. My pristine little bride… How stunning you are. I'm going to take you my sweet, right here. We are going to seal this union in blood. Your blood. You will become my masterpiece.

Oh yes, you can struggle if you like, there’s that fire I missed earlier. Oh dear, this is better than our wedding night. Those whimpers and distress cannot compare to your sweet cries. How fortunate am I to cause such excitement.

[Insert cock]

Oh you are so tight, oh darling. This is even better than I hoped.

How I've missed such screams, you can take it, all the way in.

Don’t look away now. I want to see your glare, that useless ire as I take you, hard and rough. So hard you will never think about disobeying me ever again. I am going to break you, thrust by thrust.

I’m going to fuck the disobedience out of your unruly little cunt, so you will learn never to question one of my orders again for the rest of your miserable existence.

That’s it, little girl, feel just how helpless you truly are as I squeeze that delicate little throat. How I love seeing the light drain from those eyes... It makes you jerk so wonderfully around my cock as you gasp for breath...

No God, no white knight, only me. I am your salvation. Your everything.

Stop fighting and give in. Look at me, look into the eyes of the man who spared you, whore.

[Improv to orgasm]

My little princess… [Kiss] How I truly did love you....

[Two options for ending. Option 1 he spares her: But I’m afraid my dear as far as atonement... This is only the beginning.

Option 2: But I’m afraid my dear as far as atonement... You'll have to take that up with your God... Because you will not find it with me... You truly will be my masterpiece. I will keep you in a place of honour amongst my harem...

Shush, it's okay... Don't fight my hands around your throat. Just give in as I squeeze that slender neck... Goodbye my love.]


End file.
